


Is It Enough

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sonny hears that Will didn't totally have a choice when it came to Paul he loses it a little but then he thinks and makes a decision about his marriage. Will the whole truth be enough to save Will and Sonny's marriage? The truth matters but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not hate Paul but it is a necessary evil to make him the bad guy if only slightly here in this story.

**One**

Sonny stared at Paul wondering where all of this was coming from and he knew that Will had talked to the other man the other night but hearing his ex talk about how what happened was his fault didn't make sense to him. Paul was acting like he was the sole blame of what happened and the fact that Will cheated which wasn't true but he also could see the guilt in Paul's eyes and wondered if maybe this was the truth. He was frustrated already because he wanted to fix things with his husband, he loved him so of course he wanted to fix things but every time he thought about trying to fix things he only thought about the way that Will seemed so obsessed with Paul and the hurt he felt at the cheating and the fact that the blonde didn't seem to want to focus on their marriage.

"What did Will say to make you say these things?" he asked instead thinking that maybe Paul was being forced to say something but he saw the way that the other man seemed to deny that.

"Will did say something but that isn't what this is Sonny," Paul explained, "Right after we slept together I tried again but he turned me down except that isn't the whole story. I tried to blackmail him and I told him that if he didn't stay I wouldn't do the story."

"You did what?" Sonny asked shocked not believing what he was hearing and trying to process all of it.

"Look I'm used to getting what I wanted so I did everything I could to get Will into my bed and it worked so it's my fault that things got this bad," Paul admitted not realizing the way that Sonny was feeling.

Sonny knew that Paul was always determined when he saw something he wanted, it was one of the things he use to like about him and the reason that their relationship started. The problem wasn't the cheating because it didn't matter the amount of charm that Paul put on his husband should have said no. The problem was that he had blackmailed Will into staying when he probably didn't want to and though at least it wasn't to sleep with him again it still made Sonny angry. The hurt he felt was because he was so in love with Will and he had been betrayed but he had screwed things up as well by saying he wanted to fix things then saying he wasn't ready. The anger he felt right now was in part because he was angry at himself and in part because he was angry that his husband had been blackmailed. Sonny didn't think as he pulled his hand back and punched Paul surprising them both.

"I deserved that," Paul said holding his lip which was bleeding and would probably bruise.

"No you didn't I'm sorry," he told him looking down at his hand shocked at himself.

"You love him Sonny I can tell and I know your hurt but maybe you should try to fix things with him or at least talk to him," Paul said giving him a sad look, "When he came to see me the other night he screamed about doubting you would want him when you could have me."

"Well I don't want you Paul," Sonny said trying push back what he was feeling because everything was catching up to him and he felt like he was going to break down.

"It's not me you need to say that to," Paul said and left before anything else could be said.

Sonny sighed sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands as he tried not to cry. He didn't think his life could get more screwed up then it already was but it had. Why did he have to tell his husband that he wanted it should be obvious though lately nothing was obvious for either of them? It was like Will and him were constantly hurting each other in some way and it felt like nothing was going to look up. The throbbing in his hand helped him forget about the disaster that was his life and he pulled back to see that his knuckles were bruised. Sonny tried to make a fist but winced when it hurt to even move his hand and knew that he probably broke something. Before he could move he heard hurried footsteps and turned to face his husband who looked like he had been running.

"What are you doing talking to Paul?" he demanded to know and a part of Sonny was a little angry but the other part was just tired of fighting.

"He wanted to talk to me," Sonny said simply his hand starting to hurt worse than before.

"Dammit Sonny can't you see why I wanted to get him out town. He wants you and he isn't going to stop interfering," Will told him waving his hands in the air and it reminded Sonny of someone who had gone crazy or was just plain desperate making him wondering if that was his fault.

"He was telling me about how he blackmailed you after the two of you slept together. Unlike you Will he isn't focusing on getting you out of the way to have me he is instead admitting he was an asshole and trying to stay out of the way," Sonny hissed out getting angry because lately that was all he did.

"Let me guess he's off the hook for that like he was for sleeping with me," the blonde yelled clearly upset.

"Let me make something clear Will. I let him off the hook because he wasn't married to me and because I am not in love with him. And no Will he wasn't off the hook for blackmailing you instead he now has a busted lip and I probably have a broken hand. I am sick and tired of having to constantly tell you how I feel and you second guess it. I don't want Paul and when I was with him it wasn't because of the fame Will. Do you really think that I would be this upset if I didn't love you?" he screamed having stood up and gotten into his face having enough and just breaking down in a way.

"Dammit," Sonny yelled out before the blonde could say anything when he tried to make a fist and his hand protested loudly but before he could look at it his hand was grabbed gently.

Will was silent trying to process everything and looked down at the busted hand of his husband. He had thought that he had ruined everything and that there might not be hope for them but it seemed telling the whole truth helped. He hadn't wanted to tell Sonny about the blackmail because he thought that it wouldn't matter but it seemed in a way it did. Hearing that Sonny had punched somebody because they hurt him and hearing that the reason the brunette was so hurt by everything was because he was in love with him not Paul had shocked him a little but it was also a reality check.

"Your hand looks like it's broken," the blonde said softly not letting it go but expecting Sonny to pull away which he didn't.

"Yeah well unlike T, Paul has a hard jaw apparently," Sonny huffed liking the way that his husband ran his thumb soothingly across his hand and he didn't want to pull away even if he was still hurt and angry.

"I thought we would be fighting right now since that's all we seem to do," Will said recalling Sonny's words from earlier.

"I have a right to be angry and hurt Will," the brunette said with a sigh.

"So you still love me?" Will asked.

"Do you remember when EJ cheated on your mom and how hurt she was? Well let's just say I can understand it right now. It would be easier if I didn't love you Will but I do. You know Paul told me what you said to him and you're wrong. I want you Will the problem is that you hurt me," Sonny admitted softly trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

Will wanted to point out that he had proposed to Paul first but stopped himself because Sonny had gone over that topic multiple times and his grandma Marlena had told him that just because you propose to somebody once and got turned down didn't mean you couldn't propose to somebody else again later on in the future. It was taking a while to get through his head and he wasn't there yet but Will knew that it had to be true otherwise Sonny wouldn't have punched Paul.

"Can we please try to fix us?" the blonde begged.

"No," Sonny said but continued on despite the fact that the blonde had a scared look on his face, "I need to get my hand looked at then we can try to fix us."

"You could have started with that instead of scaring me like that," Will laughed sighing as his heart tried to get back to its normal rate.

Sonny just shook his head and reached out for his husband but pain shot through him and he winched. He sighed when Will grabbed his elbow and gently led him to away to get his hand looked at. He figured that the truth was enough for now and while it felt like there was a way for them to fix things would the truth be enough to save their broken marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sonny walked through the door of their apartment with Will holding the door open for him. He was tired from the x-rays and having a cast put on. He fractured his hand punching Paul and it still hurt despite the medication he had been given. He rubbed his free hand over his face thankful that T had been able to watch the club for him. He felt eyes watching him and he looked up to meet nervous blue eyes.

"You look tired you should go lay down," the blonde suggested softly.

"We still need to talk," the brunette told him trying to take off his jacket getting frustrated that with the cast everything was hard.

"You need to sleep Sonny. You look dead on your feet right now," Will told his husband helping him get the jacket off.

Will had turned to hang the jacket up only to be surprised when Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head to lie on his back shoulder. He sighed wrapping his hand around Sonny's uninjured one and leaned back slightly not wanting to say something since it had been so long since this had happened. Lately there was so much hurt and anger between them that they had slept in separate rooms and Sonny refused to talk.

"I can tell your about to fall asleep Sonny so why are you trying to stay awake?" the blonde asked confused.

"Lay down with me," the brunette whispered softly ignoring the question trying to inhale his husband's scent knowing that it was his own fault for being so hurt that he pushed his husband away like he didn't matter anymore.

"Go lay down. Let me put things away and make sure my dad can pick up Ari then I'll come in," the blonde told him his voice catching.

Will watched his husband walk into their bedroom leaving the door open and tried to stop himself from crying. He had thought that things were over, had felt himself breaking apart but now his husband was telling him that nothing was lost yet. Feeling Sonny wrap his arms around him and lay against him like that had made him want to crumble in his arms. It had been so long since they had touched like that and he felt like a touch starved kid. He quickly put the jacket away and called his dad thankful when he agreed to take Ari for the night so they could work things out. The blonde slowly made his way into the bedroom seeing the brunette had taken off his shoes and was lying on the bed holding his fractured arm like he was in pain.

"If I had known punching Paul was going to fracture my hand and hurt so much I would have hit him with something else instead," the brunette said softly.

"I still can't believe you punched him," the blonde said lying down on the bed and moving until there was just a little space between them moving his hand so it was on Sonny's back not knowing if he would want him to hold him.

Sonny could feel the hesitation in his husband's body and the way the hand barely touched him. He closed his brown eyes and moved back until his back was against the blonde's chest. He felt the arms wrap around him hesitantly and he used his good hand to take Will's hand gripping it tightly. He felt so bad for hurting his husband and he didn't know what to do to make it better except make sure the blonde knew that he wanted only him.

"I don't want Paul," he whispered feeling everything catch up to him and knew it wouldn't be long until he fell asleep.

"You proposed to him first," the blonde argued softly knowing it was weak but still saying it anyway.

"I proposed to Paul in a spur of the moment thing without a care in the world. He turned me down and I was upset but now I think the thing I was most upset about was the fact that he refused to be with me in public and not the fact that my marriage proposal had been rejected," the brunette explained.

"It was only once and as soon as Kate found out she just kept ordering me not to tell you when I kept thinking that I should because I couldn't keep the secret anymore," the blonde told him and this time it was the blonde burying his hand in the back of the brunette's shoulder.

"We're a mess," Sonny told him a small laugh escaping.

"I know but please don't give up on us," the blonde said sounding broken.

"I won't," the brunette told him and could tell his husband was crying and he felt tears of his own, "I'm sorry that I just came home acting like I wanted things to work out between us then ignored you."

"I'm sorry," Will told him and Sonny knew he was talking about the cheating.

"You shouldn't keep saying that. I know you're sorry and hearing it isn't going to change that it happened. We have a lot more to work through then just the cheating and we will after sleeping because right now I'm really tired," the brunette commented.

Sonny turned not liking that his right arm was trapped so that he was facing the blonde. Brown eyes met blue ones and Sonny leaned his head forward so that his forehead was resting against Will's. The blonde could see his husband's discomfort and moved so that he was lying on his back tugging the brunette so that his head and fractured arm was resting on his chest and the other arm was curled up around his neck. Both of them had been crying their red eyes proof enough but it felt like there was a weight lifted off them. They weren't fixed but as Sonny buried his face in his husband's chest and Will tightened his arm around the brunette's waist they knew they would be alright. The truth had been enough to get them started and they weren't okay not yet but they knew they loved each other just like they knew they wanted to fix them and that was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of my readers have any WilSon prompts they would like me to write please message on one of my stories or inbox me. I am always up to completing a prompt.


End file.
